Winter Tea Party
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of a very rich, prominent family who wants nothing more than to spend the holiday's throwing tea parties with her friends and having fun. Too bad the only thing on her mother's mind is who she's going to marry her daughter off to. -L child Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, drama,
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been writing this story over the course of five maybe even six years so I hope you like it. Originally this was just about a petulant little kid wanting a tea party in the middle of winter but then the story grew and took on a life of its own. I have changed several things, especially Sakura's parents personalities and hair color to match what I envisioned when I was first introduced to Sakura. Happy Holidays everyone! -L

Beta: Ancestral Romance

Winter Tea Party

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's day; the bright sun was shining high in the blue sky above, but it did nothing to warm the white landscape below. In a large house, high upon a hill in a small town not far from Osaka, Japan; a little girl with long pink hair stood behind the locked glass doors of her family's balcony. She wore a little red dress that went down to her knees and high white socks with frills. Her short little arms were covered by the long sleeves of the dress but her tiny little fingers were free to draw aimless designs on the cold glass her nose was pressed against.

"Sakura darling, please stop staring outside. There's nothing you can do. Just have your tea inside like your mother." A man with short blonde hair walked up behind her and kneeled down, wrinkling his black dress pants.

"But Daddy!" She whined and turned to face him, her emerald eyes pleading. "I want to have a tea party outside! Like I do in summer!"

"Sakura…it's snowing out." He shook his head and brushed some fringes out of her eyes and fixed the large red bow sitting atop her head. "You'll get sick and Mommy and I can't let that happen. We have a very important dinner party tomorrow night and we want you nice and healthy, okay?" He smiled down at her, pleading silently for her to understand.

"No!" She shook her head, her long, pink tresses fanning out around her tiny frame. "I want a tea party!" She sniffed, holding back tears. "Have your party later!"

Her father sighed and closed his eyes with practiced patience. "We can't. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve honey. It's a long standing tradition that the Harunos have been doing for many years." He looked down at his little girl, his heart breaking. There she stood with her tiny little fingers clutching the edge of her red dress revealing the white bloomers beneath, her pudgy little face swelled up and pink as tears streamed down and dripped off her chin, her emerald eyes glued to his shining black shoes. "…But I suppose…since you are my little princess you can have a tea party outside."He relented with an exasperated breath.

Just then her head shot up a big smile glued to her tear stained face. "Really Daddy?!"

"Yes." He heaved a heavy sigh and stood up, fixing his black suit. "When it stops snowing." He mumbled and picked her up, taking a white handkerchief out of his pocket and drying her wet face. "Out on the patio though okay? And not in the grass."

"Okay…can I invite Naruto?" She blinked her shining orbs at him. "Please?"

Her father groaned and strolled into the parlor where his wife sat. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair piled high atop her head. She sat by the double doors that led into the back yard, a look of pure calm resting on her pale face. She wore a simple green corset dress that went down to the floor and a beautiful turquoise necklace hung around her long, graceful neck. "Darling?" He called as he walked in, Sakura in his arms.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes closed as she rested.

"Mommy, I'm having a tea party!" Sakura screamed happily, squirming in her father's arms.

Her mother looked over at her, a confused look passing over her face before she schooled it back into a look of composure. "You're what darling?"

Sakura wiggled out of her father's arms and ran clumsily to her mother's side. "I'm having a tea party!" She giggled, her tiny, pudgy hands covering her mouth in embarrassment. "And I invited Naruto!" Her emerald eyes shut in excitement. "I'm so happy!"

Sakura's mother gaped at daughter.

"O-Oh dear…" Her mother murmured to herself and patted Sakura's head. "You are?" She collected herself and smiled.

"Yes!"

"And Daddy said yes?" Her mother began to run her long fingers through her long, pink tresses, trying in vain to comb them back into place.

"Yes!" Sakura nodded happily, leaning against her mother's legs. "He also said I can invite Naruto!"

Her mother looked up at her father standing off to the side looking outside; trying to appear nonchalant. "He did, did he?"

"Yup! Oh! I better go do that!" With that said, Sakura clumsily scurried off out the door, no doubt looking for the butler.

An awkward silence built between her parents.

Sakura's mother slowly stood up and took measured steps toward her husband. "You said she can have a tea party?" She asked, voice calm and cool.

He nodded, one arm crossed over his stomach the other over his mouth, hiding the smile that snuck its way onto his face at the predicted displeasure of his wife.

"In this weather?"

He nodded.

"It's snowing in case you haven't noticed!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"I know." He mumbled lowly.

"Then how can you say yes?!" She demanded, her brown eyes seething in rage.

"She was crying!"

"She's a five year old!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"How can you cave into her?" She groaned and closed her eyes as she paced the floor, her face wrenched in worry. "And to top it off you invited Naruto Uzumaki…"

"She wanted him there."

"Why not invite all of the kids hm?" She whirled to face him, her voice deriding. "What about the Uchiha's? Forget about them? And the-"

"Pardon me Sir, Madam." They turned to face the butler standing in the doorway. "But Guest Naruto Uzumaki has just arrived and he and Miss Sakura are on their way to their…winter tea party." He bowed and left the room.

 **OOO**

"Sakura!" A little boy with messy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes laughed as he pushed open the glass door and felt the cold air from outside rush in. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"It sure is!" She giggled and ran up next to him, feeling the cold air brush her exposed cheeks and stocking clad legs. "Wha! Cold!"

Naruto looked down at her and frowned. "You're wearing stockings and boots!" He pointed down at her feet. "Of course you'd be cold!" He then stared at his own boot clad feet, thick pants and heavy jacket.

Sakura looked down at her legs and pouted. "Mommy said to wear this…she said this is what girls wear…"

"Oh…" He looked out at the cold, snow covered yard then back at her. "Do you not want to…?"

"No! I want to!" With that said, she pushed past him and ran to the table their butler had set up for the tea party.

 **OOO**

"She seems happy." Sakura's mother mumbled to herself, fiddling with her necklace.

Her husband shrugged and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "She's a child, darling." A small smile snuck its way onto his face. "The smallest thing is the world can make her smile."

Her dark orbs narrowed. "This isn't small dear…she can catch cold out there."

"They're drinking hot tea."

His wife huffed and turned away from the scene. "She better not catch a cold. Otherwise I'm holding you responsible."

He shook his head and followed her out of the room. "Why can't you just let her be?" He glanced back to see Sakura giggle as Naruto re-filled her teacup, hot steam rising as the liquid hit the bottom of the cup. "Clearly she is enjoying herself…let her have fun."

"She is my baby! And we have a very important party tomorrow!"

He turned back to his wife to see her checking her clipboard. "Darling relax. If she gets sick we'll call the doctor."

His wife glared at him as the maid took the clipboard from her long fingers. "And have him say what a horrible mother I am…right." She rolled her dark orbs. "Just…make sure she doesn't get hypothermia." She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she walked away.

 **OOO**

Sakura giggled happily as she allowed her Nanny to pull her white nightgown over her head and bloomers. Nanny smiled warmly as she buttoned the top buttons of the nightgown under Sakura's chin and then grabbed the brush to comb out the tangles of her long hair. "Did you have fun today?" She asked, turning Sakura around on the bed to comb out the ends of her long hair.

"Yes! I did!"

"That's good."She encouraged.

"We had loads of fun-I wasn't even cold like Mommy said I would be." Sakura sniffed and tried to turn around only to have the nanny place a firm hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. "But then one of the butlers brought my jacket and made me put it on."

"He didn't want you to get sick is all." Nanny chuckled. "There! All done. Would you like me to braid it for you?"

Sakura gasped in pure delight at the thought of her favorite nanny braiding her hair. It was something her mother never did claiming it made her look like a country girl. "Oh would you? Please?!"

Nanny laughed and patted Sakura's head. "Of course, stay still now." And she began to elegantly weave her long pink hair into a French braid. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, are you excited?"

"Yes, Mommy said she invited Sasuke _and_ Naruto. I get to play with both of them!"

At that Nanny smiled. "Oh tomorrow you'll get to play with even more friends Sakura. Your parents invited the Sabaku's, Yamanaka's, Hyuga's and so many more. You'll make even more friends." She encouraged and tied a ribbon at the bottom of the braid.

Sakura turned around to face Nanny, an eager look on her now red face. "Really, Nanny?"

"Yup." She leaned down and kissed Sakura on her forehead. "Now get under the blankets and go to sleep! You want to have lots of energy for tomorrow don't you?"

 **OOO**

Sakura's mother smiled as she picked up her daughter and fixed her long, pink hair. "Sakura, honey, this is Kakashi." She nodded to a man wearing a mask covering his nose and mouth with messy silver hair falling into his left eye. He looked very much like a pirate wearing a three piece suit. The party was now in full swing with everybody who was anyone dressed to the nines in long flowing dresses, corsets pulled tight, three piece suits with matching top hats and fashionable canes. Three large rooms were open up to the party guests for dancing, lounging and eating but Sakura was in her mother's grasp, much to her annoyance.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her mother's arms and turned to stare at the man she was being showed off too. Her mother had made sure that she was dressed in a full red dress complete with petticoats, a large red bow in her hair and matching dress shoes that clicked when she walked.

Sakura hated it. She couldn't run too fast or the shoes would make too much noise, she could barely sit down with all of the petticoats, and the red bow kept flopping down into her eyes. Sure she looked like a little doll but she didn't feel like one; she wanted nothing more than to rip off the petticoats and bow. The shoes she could deal with.

"Say 'hello,' honey."

"Hello." Sakura repeated automatically.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." Kakashi greeted and gently took her tiny hand in his own. "My name is Kakashi."

"So Mommy said."

Kakashi nodded, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Why do you wear that thing on your face?" She asked innocently.

"My mask?" He raised a slim, silver eyebrow.

"Yeah…are you ugly? Is that why you wear it?" She pressed.

"Sakura!" Her mother chastised. "I'm terribly sorry about that." She frowned down at her daughter starting innocently up at her. "She…she's young."

Overhearing their conversation an older man with long white hair turned around and clicked his cane; though he was clearly aged he stood with his shoulders back, head held high and long hair tied back in a loose hair tie. "Good evening Mrs. Haruno, Sakura." He looked down at Sakura and chuckled and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Quite alright isn't it, Kakashi?" He leaned down to her eye level. "You have quite a mouth on you don't you?"

Sakura's mother sighed and patted her back. "Yes. Yes she does. My apologies Jiraiya, Kakashi."

"She'll be quite a match for Konan's son don't you think?" He mumbled and looked around. "What was his name?"

"Deidara, I think it was."

"Ah yes…he is an impudent little child isn't he? About her age right?" Jiraiya took Sakura's pudgy little fingers in his one hand and poked her stomach, earning a giggle from her.

Sakura's mother laughed and nodded. "That would be a show. The two of them together that is."

"What would be a show?" Her husband cut in, smiling at Kakashi. "Well hello, Kakashi. Jiraiya, didn't think you'd make it this year." He held out his hand for him to shake.

Jiraiya laughed and shook his hand. "Yes well, I wouldn't miss the Haruno's annual Christmas Eve Party for the world. I was just discussing your adorable daughter's future here with your wife."

"Oh?"

"Yes well she has quite a little mouth on her. Would give Konan's son a run for his money."

Sakura looked up at her father as he laughed and took her out of her mother's arms. "I suppose she would, but she's glued to the Uzumaki's son's side you know."

Kakashi chuckled and winked at Sakura. "Cheeky little boy isn't he?"

"Definitely. But those two are inseparable." Her father shifted her in his arms as she turned to look over his shoulder. "Sakura, honey, what are you doing?"

"I want to go sit with Naruto and Sasuke." She pouted and wriggled.

Her father sighed and shifted her again. "See what I mean?" He gently placed her on the ground and watched as she waddled off to the couch where the two boys sat.

Kakashi laughed and swirled his drink. "Yes well. What about the Uchiha's? Good breeding."

"True, but honestly as long as she's happy, I'll be happy."

At that his wife turned her nose up and huffed. " _You_ darling may be happy but I want my daughter to be happy _and_ secure."

Jiraiya burst out laughing and clapped Kakashi on the shoulder, nearly spilling his drink in the process. "Now I see where the little one gets her fire!" He chuckled and shook his head. "If I may, no matter whom you two decide will be her husband I think _she_ will be the one running the show." He jutted his chin in the direction of the couch where all the little kids seemed to flock to.

 **OOO**

"Hi Sakura." Naruto smiled widely as Sakura crawled her way up onto the couch beside him and Sasuke. It took quite some time considering the petticoats she had to wrestle with, even with the boys tugging at her arms to help her.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted and moved over so Sakura could sit between them.

"Hi guys." She laughed and hugged them both.

"Aw look at the cute little kids Kankurou!" A tall girl with blonde hair crouched down in front of Sakura and smiled. "Hello, little one!"

"Hi." Sakura smiled back and clutched the edge of her dress. "I'm Sakura!"

"I'm Temari." The girl grinned and pulled down her brother. "This is Kankurou."

Kankurou nodded, not at all impressed that he was now forced to talk to little kids. "Hey."

"And this little guy," Temari reached behind her and picked up another little boy around Naruto's age. "Is Gaara. Say 'hello' Gaara."

Gaara scowled and stared at Sakura while Sakura merely blinked her big green eyes back up at him. Gaara had pale skin but his cheeks were red and rosy, his hair was bright red and messy, no doubt from him scratching his scalp. They had dressed him in a little charcoal grey three piece suite, most likely to match his older brother who was wearing the same thing, but he had long since removed the jacket and was now walking around in an unbuttoned vest, exposing his white shirt and suspenders. "Hi." He eventually spat out, tugging at his red tie.

Temari noticed his hands and slapped them away from his tie. "No, Gaara! You've already shed your jacket you're keeping on the tie." She hissed and then smiled at Sakura. "Sakura, would you like to play with Gaara?" She then placed her little brother on the couch beside Sasuke and pinched Sakura's rosy cheeks. "Aw I just can't get over how cute you are!"

"Temari, dad's calling us." Kankurou sighed and shrugged. "Stay here bro and be good." He ruffled Gaara's hair before trailing behind his sister who had already left.

Things were quite around the couch for awhile before Naruto decided it was getting a little too boring for him. "So you're Gaara?" He stared at the redhead still tugging at his tie.

"Yeah." Gaara muttered, trying in vain to undo the complicated knot around his neck.

"Your hair is red." Sakura pointed out.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid?" He asked. "And your hair is pink. Are we done now?"

A little boy with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail atop his head frowned as he climbed onto the couch in front of Naruto, his bright, crystal eyes staring at Sakura's little body engulfed by the elaborate red dress. "Hey you, yeah." He spoke, his little voice filled with annoyance.

"Uh…Hi! You're sitting on my hand!" Naruto yelped, not at all happy that he was now squashed towards the back of the couch, almost hidden behind the large pillows.

Sakura pouted as she turned to look at the new boy; her long, pink tresses falling off her shoulder and onto her dress. "Yes…you." She stared back at him, both of them ignoring Naruto and his pleas to have his hand released.

"You're that crazy girl that likes tea parties." He stated, his little face scrunching up in a mixture of annoyance and fascination.

Sakura's eyes turned into slits. "I'm not crazy."

"Yeah?" He mocked, leaning forward. "I heard you and him," He pointed at Naruto, almost poking his eye out. "Had a tea party yesterday. In the snow. Weirdo!"

"Leave Sakura alone, Deidara!" Naruto yelled, climbing the couch in front of him. "Stop being mean you doo-doo-head!" With that said he pushed Deidara off the side of the couch.

"Ouch!" Deidara cried as he hit the ground. "You're mean!" He sniffed and rubbed his arm as he stared up at the two faces looming over him.

"Oh my-are you okay sweetie?" Sakura's mother swooped down and picked him up. "Are you hurt?"

"Naruto pushed me!" He squealed and started crying. "My hand hurts!"

Sakura's mother stared down at her daughter and Naruto in shock before hustling away with a crying Deidara in her arms.

"Wow…I like you Naruto." Gaara spoke for the first time since Deidara shoved his way in. "You really pushed him."

Sasuke sneered at the red head beside him. "Freak."

"Sakura, Nanny says its tea time!" A little girl with long blonde hair curled into large curls came running over, her knee length purple dress swishing about her short stubby legs. She rushed over to the couch and spread her short fingers over the cushion in an attempt to grab Sakura's legs. "Come on! I want cookies!"

"Ino stop!" Sakura kicked the little girl's hands away with a scowl. But then squealed in delight; it was tea time, her favorite time of the day. "Nanny won't start without me. It's _my_ tea party." She stated, having stopped squealing.

"You're having another one?" Naruto asked, blinking his large eyes. "Can I come?"

"No!" Ino cried, pouting petulantly. "No boys allowed! Right Sakura?" She stared up at her friend as she carefully slid off the couch and onto the ground, her red puffy dress riding up to reveal the many petticoats and frilly bloomers.

Sakura nodded and looked up at her best friend. "I'm sorry Naruto. I promised Ino only girls." She apologized then skipped off with Ino, their elbows linked together as they shoved their way through the party guests; kicking shins and stepping on shoes as they went.

 **OOO**

After all the wine was drunk, food eaten, and desserts devoured, and the kids all tuckered out, the party guests left with much praise to the Haruno's. Well, all except one very sour little blonde boy nursing a bruised arm and hiding in his adopted mother's skirts. For once Sakura's mother left everything up to her husband and escorted her daughter up to her bedroom, mentally preparing her speech.

"Mommy, where's Nanny?" Sakura looked around, waiting for her nanny that also doubled as her maid to come and take her to the bathroom. "I want to wear my pink night dress tonight."

Sakura's Mother bit her lower lip as she stood before her defiant daughter. She clutched the edge of her dress and breathed deeply before kneeling down in front of her, worry lines etching themselves onto her face. "Sakura, honey…" She began, folding her hands in her lap.

"What Mommy?" She asked, her tiny arms folded over her small chest, her chin tilted up not at all pleased with the fact that her mother was still here and her nanny was not.

Her Mother closed her eyes and tried to take her hand, only to have her pull away. "Sakura…please, try and be friends with Deidara."

Emerald eyes shot open in horror."Why?!" She screamed.

"Baby…"

"NO! He's mean! I don't like him!"

"Oh my, Sakura are you-Mrs. Haruno! My apologies ma'am." Sakura's nanny curtseyed and kept her eyes downcast having barged into an argument.

"Nanny!" Sakura cried and almost ran to her nanny but couldn't since her mother had grabbed her and held her back.

Just then the main door to her bedroom opened to reveal Mr. Haruno standing there. "What's going on in here?" He asked, taking in the scene of an upset wife, ruddy faced daughter and worried nanny.

"Honey," Sakura's mother began. "It's Sakura."

Sakura's father smiled a soothing smile at his daughter as he entered the room. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked gently, walking up to her, his arms open wide.

Pink hair swayed as she vigorously shook her head. "No! Daddy, Mommy's being mean!" She yelled.

"Oh?" He looked down at his wife, now sulking in the nursing chair.

"Yes!"

"Then I shall have a little chat with Mommy, okay?" He smiled and took his wife's hand and led her out of the room and into the hallway. "Darling what in the world are you doing?" He asked, leaning against the wall, an eyebrow raised at her.

His wife sighed and closed her tired eyes. "Apparently she hates Deidara."

"Hm?"

Dark eyes stared up into his face. "Hm?" She mimicked.

"Hm." He nodded, his eyes closed.

"That's all you can say? Hm?"

"Well darling, what can we do? If she doesn't like him she doesn't like him. Oh well."

"Oh well?"

"Oh well." He affirmed.

"This is her future we're talking about and all-"

He suddenly smiled and grabbed her shoulders and ran his hands gently up and down her arms trying to placate her. "Honey please, Sakura is only five years old. So what if we don't immediately set her up in an arranged marriage? We are the Haruno's. Our little girl can have her pick of the litter." She kissed her cheek. "Would it be so bad if we let her choose and she picks the Uzumaki's? Or the Uchiha's? They are just as good as us darling, why today I found out that the Uchiha's have just invested land in America and the Uzumaki's have made an investment into the Sabaku corporation."

"Sabaku?" His wife looked up at him in confusion. "I thought they all moved to America."

"They have, but the company president and his kids are in town for a few days. They were all at the party today didn't you speak with them?"

At that her eyes lit up. "Oh we must invite them over as soon as possible for dinner-or lunch! Whatever is-"

"Honey." He warned, not at all likening the growing glint in his wife's eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Their youngest son is only a year or two older than Sakura right?"

"I thought we agreed that-"

"Invite them over." She ordered and with a tired sigh, she hobbled up to the stairway. "Soon darling."

 **OOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Tea Party

Chapter 2

Sakura woke bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Christmas morning to the Nanny's sweet voice. Within seconds she was out of her bed and eagerly waiting for the warm bath while she munched on buttered toast. Today was one of the most exciting days of the year, there were presents and more parties but this time she got to dress up and go to other people's houses.

"Alright Sakura, are you finished eating? Into the bath with you." Nanny motioned the over excited child into the bathroom.

In an hour Nanny had Sakura bathed, lotioned and clothed; she had her sit on a stool and was combing out her long locks before it was time to go downstairs. "Well looks like someone's a very happy girl today." Nanny poked her stomach and beamed. "Excited to open presents?"

Sakura giggled and hugged her Nanny close, breathing in deeply her Nanny's unique scent that always soothed her. "Yes, and I get to go to Ino's today."

"That's right! You haven't been there in ages have you?" Nanny tied a large white bow in Sakura's hair. "You'll be a good little girl today, won't you?"

"Yes, today's Christmas!"

Just then a knock came on the door and a butler opened. "Mrs. Haruno and Mr. Haruno request their daughter's presence downstairs at once." He relayed the message.

"Yes. She's ready." Nanny smiled and stood up, taking Sakura's hand to walk her downstairs.

Sakura's mother was dressed in a long elegant cream gown with her red hair piled high in intricate knots with a few fringes framing her perfect face. Beside her stood her husband dressed in a three piece light grey suit with a matching top hat, white handkerchief and black cane. They stood at the bottom of the main stairwell waiting for their daughter to come down, both their attendants holding their outer wear.

"I really do hope she takes a liking to Gaara." Sakura's mother muttered for the umpteenth time that morning. "Such luck that they too will be at the Yamanaka's today. And for once without Naruto, maybe she'll-"

"Darling," He placed a warm hand on his wife's arm. "I thought we agreed to be happy and just let Sakura be?"

"But it's tradition that we have an arranged marriage. What if she chooses to marry a...a _working class man_?" She hissed, sneering at the very thought of her precious daughter marrying a shoemaker. Or worse. "I'd roll over in my grave!"

"Mommy, Daddy I'm ready! Do I get to open presents now?" Sakura asked loudly, her high voice echoing down the stairs as Nanny carried her down. "Please?"

Her father schooled his face into a mask of happiness before stepping forward and taking his daughter from Nanny. "Of course! But only one baby, because we have to leave." He kissed her cheek and pulled out a small box from his inner jacket pocket. "I picked this out special for my little girl. I hope you like it." He handed the neatly wrapped box to Sakura then motioned for the attendants to help shrug on their winter coats.

 **OOO**

"Daddy gave me this necklace!" Sakura announced to the two sitting around the little table in Ino's play room. All three children were herded in and left to their own devices while the adults contented themselves to fine wine and mingling in the living room. The room was large and sprawling with a high ceiling and painted light soothing colors with flowers everywhere. There was a small couch, stuffed animals sprawled about, and a large dollhouse that took up an entire corner of the room. Along one side was a child sized bookcase and in front of the large windows was a tea area, which is where they all sat.

Ino stood up and squealed while Gaara just looked unimpressed.

"Oh let me see! It's so shiny and pretty!" Ino gushed, her eyes glittering under the chandelier lighting that hung high above their little heads. Eagerly, she rushed over, tripping over her lavender dress. She had long ago abandoned the matching shoes, leaving her to run about in the white stockings.

Similarly, Sakura had kicked off her shoes right alongside Ino so she could slide on the wooden flooring, ruining her thick white stockings. As a promise to her mother and father she had kept on the pink bow that matched her light pink dress, but she was eager to somehow get out of the petticoats. So father neither her nor Ino had figured out how to weasel out of their petticoats.

Wide-eyed, Ino stared at the heart shaped diamond sitting on her friend's neck, glinting in the chandelier light. "Oh! It's so pretty! You're so lucky Sakura, my Daddy won't let me open anything yet!" She pointed at the necklace with a smile. "It matches your eyes."

At that Gaara snorted. "No it doesn't." He tugged at his tie. He was wearing a three piece suit complete with a tie and a red pocket handkerchief, and clearly he wasn't happy about it. Much to his sister's annoyance he had abandoned the matching shoes to reveal matching red socks as soon as he entered the room. Ever since he's been trying to take off the tie. "Her eyes are green."

Ino scowled at him while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't mean it is my eye color meathead." Sakura sniffed. "She means it makes my eyes look even prettier. Right Ino?"

"Course!" Ino smiled and sat back down. "Oh when is Nanny going to bring snacks? I want cookies."

"This is your house, go get some." Gaara stated and pointed at the door.

Gasping, Ino stared at him. "Get it myself? _Who_ are you?!" She pouted. "I don't _get_ things Gaara. _Nanny_ get's them for me."

Gaara just blinked at her and her lavender dress then rolled his eyes. "Why am I here? You two are stupid."

It took all of two seconds before Sakura's face went red and tears welled in her eyes. "I-I'm not stupid! Y-You're stupid!" She screamed.

"Go away!" Ino chimed in, her voice pitching a new high.

Shocked at the two now crying girls in front of him, Gaara stood up, his face a mixture of confusion and anger. "Stop crying! See! You are stupid!"

"Now what's all this racket?" The door opened to reveal Kankurou standing there dressed in a full suit, wineglass in hand. He raised an eyebrow at the scene of his little brother standing in front of two crying girls. Sighing, he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Okay you two, why are you crying?" He asked and kneeled down by the table.

"He called us stupid!" Ino wailed and rubbed her chubby little hands on her face, smearing her tears.

Kankurou raised an eyebrow at his little brother and shook his head. "You did what? No-no, you two aren't stupid-don't ever say that again Gaara." He scowled at his brother then pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to the two girls. "Don't mind him he's a little mad that he didn't get to open any presents yet."

"Me either!" Ino pouted and rubbed away the tears. "But that doesn't mean he can call us stupid!"

"No." Kankurou agreed and smiled at Sakura who wiped her eyes with his handkerchief then clutched the cloth between her chubby fingers. "It doesn't. Apologise Gaara. You know you're not allowed to use that language."

The whole time Gaara sat scowling, his little pale face screwed up in embarrassment that his big brother had to come and anger at himself for making them cry. Red faced, he rubbed the palms of his hands on his trousers and made a show of not looking at Ino or Sakura. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Chuckling, Kankurou placed his one available hand against Sakura's back and rubbed soothing circles. "Gaara, come on do a proper apology." He took a sip of his wine and smiled encouragingly at his brother.

It took all the strength Gaara had to glance at Ino and Sakura and to mumble his apology. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"There!" Kankurou beamed and stood up, wineglass in hand. "Now you kids behave, okay?" He smiled down at the three sour children and made a note to himself to go find the Nanny and send her in to deal with them. "I'm going back to the party now. Have fun!" And he quickly ducked out of the room to go in search of the Nanny.

Luckily, Ino's Nanny was accustomed to dealing with unhappy children-having being Ino's Nanny since the day she was born-and knew exactly what to do. She quickly brought out snacks and turned on the soothing background music, encouraging the children to have something to munch on before dinner.

Dinner was to be a lavish event; a proper ten course meal complete with soups, salads, several turkey's, and a variation of desserts. Whilst the adults sat at a long, impressive table, the kids were still in Ino's playroom under Ino's Nanny's supervision. They were served slices of strawberry cake with tall glasses of milk first, it was Nanny's idea to brighten up their mood. She was right, within minutes of the cake being served the girls was laughing and even Gaara seemed to be less grouchy. During cake Sasuke walked in tugging at his tie.

"Sasuke's here!" Ino announced smiling.

"Yes, he is." Ino's Nanny smiled and motioned the little boy over. "Come over sweetie, I'll get you a slice of cake." True to her word in seconds she had Sasuke seated beside Gaara with his own slice of cake and glass of milk.

"You're late." Ino said, taking a bite out of her cake. She had already devoured half of her slice while Sakura was still gnawing on her first of four pieces of strawberry.

"Not my fault." Sasuke answered around a mouthful of cake. "Itachi was taking forever with his suit."

"Where is he?" Sakura glanced at the door then back at Sasuke.

"I don't know." He shrugged, more interested in his cake than his older brother. "Probably with Father." Absently he looked up and around at everyone, now noticing just whom he was sitting with. "Naruto's not here."

"Good." Ino sniffed.

"Oh, don't say that." Sakura piped up, taking a sip of milk. "I miss him. I wish Naruto was here."

"Well he gets to spend today at home since his dad's leaving tomorrow for work." Sasuke offered, sipping his milk.

Sakura mulled over what he said for a few seconds before nodding. "Oh. So because his Daddy's leaving tomorrow, they're spending today together?"

"That's what he just said." Gaara muttered.

Sasuke eyed him warily then harrumphed. "You're the Sabaku's kid. Why are you here?"

"Because my parents are. Dummy." Gaara scowled and mashed up a piece of his cake with the fork.

"Can you not pick a fight, Gaara?" Sakura quickly jumped in, her green eyes pleading with Gaara across the table. "It's Christmas. Be happy!" She grinned at him, the tears of before long forgotten.

"I hate Christmas." He muttered scowling, his cheeks red.

At that Sakura gasped. "You hate Christmas?! No!"

Sasuke scoffed and sipped his milk before speaking. "He doesn't actually hate Christmas Sakura. No one hates Christmas. He just thinks it makes him cool."

Sakura blinked, confused then laughed a full out belly shaking laugh that had Ino's Nanny looking over. "Oh Gaara! You don't need to lie!" She grinned and pointed to Sasuke. "You're just like Sasuke. You like to act cool." Smiling, she ate a piece of cake. "But you don't have to. We like you anyways."

"Speak for yourself." Ino huffed, eating the last of her cake. "You are a mean boy. And _I_ don't like you." She glared at Gaara.

"Well I don't like you either Blondie." Gaara glared right back.

Deidara chose that moment to walk in, he was clearly uncomfortable given the scowl on his face and scrunched up lines on his nose. He was dressed in a dark charcoal grey suit with a red tie and matching grey top hat that he clearly, in his sour mood, forgot to give to the servants.

"Hi." He mumbled uncomfortably and stood near the door.

All eyes turned to stare at him, none all that friendly.

"Great. Look who's arrived." Sasuke drawled and picked at his slice of cake absently.

Curious, Ino looked over Deidara who her nanny was now fussing over. "Who's that?"

"Didn't you meet him yesterday? He's really mean." Sakura scowled, remembering how yesterday Deidara called her crazy.

Ino glanced at Sakura sitting beside her still munching on her cake. "He's mean? Why? What'd he do?"

"Now Deidara, why don't you join the other kids and have a slice of cake?" Nanny asked and began to lead him over to the table.

"Yesterday he called Sakura crazy and Naruto shoved him off the couch." Sasuke stated blandly, though there was a small smile on his face he tried to hide.

"When he fell it sounded like it really hurt." Gaara added in, staring at Deidara as he and the nanny came closer. "Look, his hand really is bandaged!" Gaara whispered smiling.

"Kids, this is Deidara." Ino's Nanny smiled warmly and pulled out a chair between Sasuke and Ino for him to sit. "Now you all play nice." She beamed down at them then went to get Deidara his slice of cake and milk.

Deidara said nothing while the others continued to stare at him. He knew that he was the odd-one out after what happened yesterday and he recognised Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara.

"I'm Ino. This is my family's party." Ino stated simply, her face open with curiosity as she stared at Deidara with his long hair and top hat. "Did you really call Sakura crazy yesterday?"

Jerkily, he nodded and avoided all eye contact until Ino's Nanny gave him his cake and milk.

"Are you sorry?" Ino pressed, starting to fidget. Beside her Sakura finished the last of her cake and milk.

"No." Deidara glared up at Ino. "She's crazy. And her friends are crazy." Deidara held out his bandaged arm to show them. "That's what her crazy blonde friend did to me!"

Sensing another blow coming, Ino's Nanny rushed over with a soothing smile. "Alright kids! Time for dinner. Let's get you all dressed!"

 **OOO**

After dinner the kids were sent into the ballroom with the adults to join the festivities. There was music and dancing, light snacks and after dinner drinks, and of course, the traditional Christmas Day celebratory exchanging of the gifts. Of course that part doesn't happen until the end. As soon as Nanny let them out of the room, Sakura found her parents and held up her arms for her Father to pick her up.

"Hello, Sakura." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did, Daddy!" Sakura grinned and craned her neck to see where Ino went. Instead, her gaze found Gaara, held aloft in his brother's arms not too far from them. Gaara met her gaze and slowly, ever so slowly, offered her a smile. In turn Sakura beamed back at him and giggled.

"Darling?" Sakura's father asked, gaining his daughter's attention.

"Yes Daddy?"

"What are you smiling at?" He asked curiously.

Giggling, Sakura ducked her head to avoid her father's eyes and clutched at his shoulders, her tiny fists slightly wrinkling his suit. "Gaara." She whispered, and peaked over his shoulder to see Gaara staring up at his older brother who was trying to fix his tie one handed.

"Gaara Sabaku?" Sakura's father questioned, just to make sure.

Blushing, Sakura nodded. "I think he, me, and Naruto and Sasuke will be best friends."

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah...I would say Ino but Ino doesn't really like him." Sakura stated distractedly, once again looking around at the faces. This time she was searching for Sasuke. "That's okay though because Ino and I are best friends."

Casting a wary eye around, Sakura's Father shifted his daughter in his arms. "Oh your Mother better not hear about this." He mumbled to himself and decided to make his way over to the refreshment table where he knew he would find Kakashi.

He found Kakashi within seconds, the silver hair sticking out like a lightbulb. Kakashi stood beside a pile of brownies with a drink in his hand. "Kakashi." Sakura's father smiled and shifted Sakura in his arms to shake hands. "Looks like you're having fun." He raised an eyebrow at the two wine glasses sitting beside him on the table.

Kakashi laughed and shrugged. "They certainly went all out this year didn't they." He remarked offhandedly.

"Indeed." Sakura's father nodded while trying to adjust Sakura so she would stop moving. "Have you seen what they've done with the garden?"

"Can't say I have. I'm reluctant to go out in the snow." Kakashi smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched his friend wrestle with his child who clearly was tired of being held.

"They've lit the garden lights, illuminating the snow covered path." He grunted as Sakura gripped a handful of his hair. "I haven't the slightest how they did it but it is-Sakura please!"

"But Daddy!" She whined and kicked. "I want to be down!" After much squirming and wriggling, Sakura's father finally set her on the ground. With a sigh, he kneeled down in front of her and fixed her dress and hair. "Now Sakura, you know to be a good little girl right?"

"Yes Daddy." She nodded and brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"It's Christmas Day. In a while everyone will be giving out presents and I want you to be especially good." He fixed her fringe so they lay flat on her forehead, slightly irritating her eyes.

Sakura nodded and glanced around looking for Ino. "I know Daddy. I'll be good."

"Okay." He nodded and smiled. "Promise?"

"I promise!" She smiled and then ran off, dodging between canes and clamoring over feet. Within seconds she found Ino standing in front of the massive Christmas tree.

"It's huge." Sakura gasped and craned her neck up to see the Angel on the top. The tree was enormous, bought to suit the large ball room it was in. The maids and butlers had decorated the tree silver and white with everything from bows to bells. Glassy eyed, Ino and Sakura just stood in front of it, looking like ants in comparison.

Soon though, their little eyes dribbled down the mounds and piles of presents at the bottom of the tree. There were boxes and bags of every variation, some stacks even towered over their tiny bodies. One thing was in common though, all of the presents were packaged beautifully; wrapped in gold paper with bells, tied with large garish bows, some were even dusted with just the right amount of sparkles to catch the fairy lights of the tree.

"Okay everyone, lights are coming off." Mrs. Yamanaka's voice carried throughout the room and soon with a loud resounding click, all of the chandelier and wall lights went out and everyone was drenched in the darkness, the only light coming from the Christmas tree.

Sakura and Ino clutched each other's hands, jaw hanging open as they once again gazed up at the magnificent tree. This time they were in awe of the subtle beauty; the fairy lights, the twinkling bulbs, and the fresh tree scent, they were enchanted.

"That's one huge tree." Gaara remarked as he slowly walked up beside Sakura, his pale face yellow under the fairy lights.

"It's pretty though." Sakura murmured and smiled at him before grabbing his hand in her free one. "Aren't you excited now?" She leaned over and whispered in his ear before gazing back up at the tree, her eyes greedily devouring the magical sight.

Beside her Gaara blushed, his face turning a bright red as he slowly glanced at Sakura, his little heart pounding a strange rhythm in his chest. He stared at her sparkling green eyes, her red cheeks and huge smile and soon, he was smiling too. His normal scowl replaced with a cautious upturn of lips. "Yeah." He whispered, gaining her attention. "I am excited."

Grinning, Sakura squeezed his hand and giggled. "Told you, you don't hate Christmas."

 **OOO**

Hours later, Sakura's Mother and Father along with the Sabaku's and Uchihas found the kids sleeping under the Christmas tree. They had decided to make themselves comfortable under the fairy lights and surround themselves with the piles of presents by ordering Ino's Nanny to gather as many pillows and blankets as possible and make a pile under the tree. As amused as the nanny was, she did as she was told and gathered piles and piles of throw pillows, cushions, and blankets and made the flooring as comfortable as possible for them.

"Aw look at her, she's all tuckered out." Sakura's Mother smiled down at her daughter curled up on a large pillow between Gaara and Ino, the blanket that was tossed over her pushed in a mess at the bottom on her feet.

"Poor things." Temari sighed, a tired smile on her face as she gazed down at the sleeping children. "They didn't even stay up for presents."

"Should we wake them?" Kankuro asked, checking his watch. "It's only eight."

Beside them Sakura's Mother laughed, her hand delicately covering her mouth. "They look adorable. Oh honey, take a picture." She gestured at Sakura and Gaara whose hands were clasped firmly together, heads bowed close as though whispering secrets. Just as her husband moved to his pocket, Kankurou stepped up.

"Way ahead of you Mrs. Haruno." Kankurou pulled out his mobile phone and snapped several pictures from various angles, no doubt for blackmail in the years to come.

"Aw, our baby brother made a friend." Temari cooed and held out her hand for Kankurou to hand her her mobile phone. Wordlessly he fished in his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Look at how cute he looks!" With that said, she snapped a picture just as Gaara unconsciously cuddled closer to Sakura, wisps of his hair brushing Sakura's forehead and merging with her pink fringe.

"Aw!" Both Sakura's Mother and Temari cooed.

Sakura's Father rolled his eyes and shook his head, he knew better than to get involved at this point and wandered off back into the crowd of partygoers, motioning to one of the waiters holding a platter of freshly poured white wine.

"Aren't they precious?" Sakura's mother murmured, her eyes dancing with mirth as she stared down at her daughter and Gaara.

"Oh yes! I can't believe that Gaara is actually-I mean he's usually so…" Temari floundered for the correct word, finger repeatedly tapping the mobile phone's screen to take pictures.

"Reserved." Kankurou replied, casually slipping the mobile out of his sister's hand and back into his pocket. Before Temari could say anything, which he knew she undoubtedly would, he decided to make his escape. "Well I'm off, back into the festivities." He took a step back and smiled. "Gaara's fine, everyone's fine. Nice meeting you Mrs. Haruno." He smiled warmly at her, gave a half nod-half bow then ducked back into the fray.

Temari ignored her brother in favor of staring down at Sakura. She never noticed before, but Sakura's hair was a natural beautiful mixture of red and blonde, forming the perfect shade of pink. At the roots of her pink hair shined with tinges of blonde while the base of her neck revealed hues of red. It was both fascinating and confusing at the same time. Temari quirked a smile at the sight of Sakura's pudgy little fingers gripping even tighter to Gaara as she rolled onto her side, bumping her head against Gaara's shoulder. Gaara in turn sighed and simply turned his head.

"It's as though they've been together for years." Sakura's Mother sidled closer to Temari. "And I would know."

"How? If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Haruno." Temari glanced at the regal woman standing beside her. Casually she admired the woman's cream gown that draped like liquid on her tall, elegant frame.

Mrs. Haruno turned to face Temari, her red hair catching in the fairy lights. "My daughter spends a great deal of time with the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's. In fact the three of them have been together since the day they were born." She smiled warmly at Temari and held out her hand to shake. "However both my daughter and the Uzumakis son simply cling to each other, often taking their naps together-much like that." She glanced down at the two before smiling at Temari. "I don't believe we have formally met Ms. Sabaku. I am Mebuki Haruno, wife of Kizashi Haruno and Mother of Sakura Haruno."

Temari bowed respectfully then smiled. "Lovely to meet you Mrs. Haruno. I am Temari Sabaku. Daughter of Yondaime Sabaku, and older sister of Kankurou Sabaku and Gaara Sabaku."

"Now that we have that out of the way," Mrs. Haruno nodded and looked back down at the sleeping children, her gaze drifting over to Sasuke who slept on his back, one arm stretched out towards Sakura. He looked as though in his sleep he was reaching for her, wondering why her hand was not resting in his own. "Why don't you and I go find ourselves a table and have a little chat?"

Nervous about speaking to such a prominent woman in society, Temari broke out in a sweat, beads dripping down the tight bodice of her dress. "Oh, how kind of you but I-"

"I only want to get to know you better." Mrs. Haruno beamed and waved over a waiter. "You see, I heard that your family may no longer be around here and well, I would love to have you all over for dinner sometime."

Before Temari could say anything the waiter arrived. "How may I help you ladies?" He bowed.

"We'd like a table and a bottle of white wine thank you."

 **OOO**

Much to their displeasure Sakura and Gaara woke to someone poking their faces. When they peeled their eyes open they saw the one and only Deidara looming over them.

"Well looky here." He drawled, the fairy lights casting shadows over his sneering face.

Annoyed at being woken from a perfectly good nap, Sakura sat up, pulled her hand from Gaara's and pointed a sleepy finger up at Deidara. "Ohh it's you! Go away." She slurred, her voice caked with sleep.

Gaara scowled, not quite sure why he was annoyed that Sakura pulled her hand away but instead he sat up, bleary eyed and glared up at Deidara. He wasn't fond of Deidara, and he especially didn't like the way he sneered down at everyone and acted all nice in front of the grown ups when really, he was just mean.

Deidara laughed. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" She struggled to stand up on the cushion, her face going red when she realized she was still shorter than him. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Deidara thought for a minute before shrugging, the cruel smile still on his face. "No reason. I just like seeing you get angry."

Sakura stomped her foot, not paying attention to where exactly she was stomping and accidently stepped on Sasuke's hand.

"OWWW!" He yelped and jumped awake, clutching his injured hand to his chest as tears welled in his eyes. "SAKURAAA!" He shouted, halfway between crying and not.

That, of course, made Deidara burst out in laughter. "Oh my God! That-that's so perfect!" He cackled in delight.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" Sakura jumped down beside him and tentatively reached out to him and his injured hand. "I didn't mean to!"

Sasuke whimpered and bit his lip, trying to be a man about the whole thing. But his hand was throbbing in pain and wouldn't stop and for some reason, his head was starting to hurt. Much to his shame, a tear slid down his face causing Sakura to pull him into a hug, crushing his face into her shoulder.

"Awww looky at that! The poor wittle wayby needs a wug!" Deidara jeered.

"Shut up fatty. It was an accident." Gaara stood up and walked in front of Deidara, blocking Sakura and Sasuke from his view.

That caught Deidara's attention. "Oh? Are you going to be a big man now?"

"Why are you doing this? You're older than us. Do you feel better picking on us? Is that it?" Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and widened his stance, his dress shoes clicking on the flooring. Unfortunately, due to height difference he still had to look up at Deidara.

Just then Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother emerged from the crowd. He was dressed in a dark suit with a red and white striped tie and matching handkerchief. He was tall for his young age and towered over Deidara, making him cower. "What happened, Brother?" He asked, his voice smooth.

Sasuke took a deep breath before looking up at his older brother towering over everyone. Itachi was about five years older than him, but didn't move like it; he reeked of elegance and refinement. Sakura still had her arms around him, trapping him in a slightly painful hug as she stared up at Itachi.

"I'm sorry." Sakura spoke, her wide eyes glued to Sasuke's older brother. She never really spoke to him before, and if she did it was usually with her Mother and Father. "I accidently stepped on Sasuke."

At that Itachi raised one eyebrow then returned his gaze to Deidara. "And you were laughing because?" Under Itachi's full gaze Deidara started to sweat, literally, Itachi saw the little beads of sweat sliding down his face. "I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry!" Deidara blushed and avoided eye contact. "I shouldn't have laughed."

The elder Uchiha merely nodded, his mouth curved down in a frown. He didn't like Deidara, he had met him a few times in the past and found him to be unnecessarily cruel. In fact, he only tolerated him because his father asked him to, other than that he would have much rather crushed him under his shoe like a bug.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce." Was all Itachi said before he turned his attention back Sasuke who was now free of Sakura. Apparently Gaara had managed to pry her away from Sasuke. "Do you require medical attention?" Itachi asked quietly, kneeling in front of his younger brother.

Sasuke looked down at his swollen hand and slowly held it up for his brother's inspection. Itachi barely even glanced at the hand before he was motioning a butler over. "Ice pack. Now." Was all he said. The butler glanced down at Sasuke and nodded before rushing off to fetch the ice pack.

 **OOO**

After much commotion and apologies, Sasuke was settled on Temari's lap with an ice pack over his hand and Sakura sat opposite him on her Mother's lap with her large green eyes staring at him. Every once in awhile she would whisper another apology and he would wave it off, trying to be a man about the entire thing.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry." She apologised again, her voice gaining the attention of Temari who smiled down at her over the rim of her wine glass.

"It's okay Sakura. Seriously." Sasuke held out his bright red hand for her to see. "See? I'm fine. I'm a man." He grinned and quickly stuck his hand back under the ice pack.

Above him, Temari chucked and caught Sakura's Mother's eye. "She's absolutely adorable Mrs. Haruno." She complemented. "So well mannered."

At that Sakura's Mother laughed and finger combed her daughter's hair. "She better be. I'm raising a Lady here, not a ruffian." She beamed down at Sakura whose gaze was now focused on Ino and Gaara tugging at her feet. Well, Ino was tugging, Gaara just stood there.

"Come on Sakura, let's play!" Ino tried to whisper, instead she ended up shouting it and gained everyone's attention.

"Oh, no no." Sakura's Mother chastised and reached down to remove Ino's hands from her daughter's shoe. "It's almost present time." She smiled, her gaze locking on Gaara's. "We don't want to miss that, now do we?"

"Really?!" Sakura squirmed in her lap and slid down, right out her her mother's fingers. "I can't wait!" She squealed and grabbed Ino's hand. "Let's go find Daddy!" She declared before running off, Ino at her heels.

Before her mother could even blink they were both out her her sight, lost in the sea of long legs and high heels. Sighing, she shrugged and sipped at her wine, gaze locking on Gaara who still stood before her, he wasn't quite sure if he should follow, or find his brother instead.

Temari took the opportunity presented before her and shifted Sasuke in her lap before gently removing the ice pack. "Mrs. Haruno, this is Gaara. My youngest brother." She smiled and gently rubbed Sasuke's back out of nervousness. "Say 'Hello' Gaara." She coached.

"Hi." Gaara automatically greeted as he stared up at Sakura's Mother.

"Hello, why don't you come here." Sakura's Mother reached down and picked him up. "Well, aren't you a handsome little boy." She remarked as she settled him on her lap. Absently, her fingers ran through his red hair. "Are you having fun this Christmas?"

"Yes." He said, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was staring at Sasuke seated opposite him on his sister's lap. "Does it hurt a lot?" He asked, staring at the bruise forming.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really. Sakura's not fat." He stated offhandedly.

"As to what we were discussing earlier," Sakura's Mother began, catching Temari's attention. "I think it would be marvelous for us all to get together. Soon, before you leave for America again that is." She smiled coyly over the rim of her wine glass as she took a delicate sip. "I mean, we simply must get the children together again."

It took Temari a few seconds to catch the meaning, but once it dawned on her she nodded. "Yes. Gaara here and Sakura, they did hit it off." She smiled, all manner of thoughts dancing through her mind. Mrs. Haruno, one of the most influential social women in high society had set her sights on Gaara. There was a very good possibility of an arranged marriage in the works and if she played her cards right this holiday season could turn out to be very merry indeed.

"Lovely." Sakura's Mother sipped at her almost empty wine. "I'll send word with the date and time tomorrow."

 **OOO**

Reviews are if I know if you like this or not.


End file.
